


Ring Goes the Bell

by EmmaSmilesMore



Category: klaine - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSmilesMore/pseuds/EmmaSmilesMore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they were little they were best friends. A sudden event changes there whole friendship. Years later they are study buddies. Can they revive their long lost friendship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Building Blocks

**Author's Note:**

> New fic hope you enjoy!  
> There will be about 15 chapters
> 
> This is for my good friend Comewhatmay2!

9 Years Ago

"Kurt, Blaine is here!" Called Elizabeth. She opened the door to greet Blaine and his mother Pam.

Blaine ran in to give Kurt a big hug. While they were playing Elizebeth and Pam were talking about how the boys were going to be in second grade.

The boys were playing with blocks when suddenly Blaine remembered something.

"Kurt,can I give you something?" Blaine asked shyly. Kurt nodded in resoponce;an awaiting smile across his face.

Blaine dug in his small pocket before fishing out a small plastic blue ring.  
He held it out to Kurt with a big smile.

"I got this for you when I went to Chukie Cheese!" He said referring to a arcade.

Kurt took the ring and held it up to the light. The smile on his face grew as he saw the glow it gave of.

"Thank you!" Kurt shouted happily. He put it on his finger and started to play with the blocks.

Blaine just watched until it was time for his to leave.

"Goodbye Kurt!" Blaine sang as he gave him another big hug "See you Tuesday!"  
He skipped to the car.

"We love having him over so come by any time!" Elizabeth told Pam.

"Thank you," Pam responded "Can you pick him up tomorrow after his piano lessons? I have this huge thing for work and it would be awesome if you could have him over till I come get him." 

"No problem, it's no big deal!" She saind with a sincere smile.

"Any way see you tomorrow!" Pam said as she waved good bye.

~

The Next Day

Kurt is with Burt waiting for his mom and Blaine to get home when Burt gets a call and his whole life changes. 

Burts face falls and he turns the phone off.

"There has been an accident," we need to go to the hospital."

"Why?"Kurt asks. He's not hurt his dad's not hurt why do they have to go to the hospital?

~

When they get to the hospital Kurt sees Blaine's mom and dad.

"Where's Blaine?" He asks curiously. 

"He's in room 211. I will take you there while your dad takes care of some stuff."

"Okay!" He answers happily thinking Blaine will be ready to play.

When he gets to the room he sees Blaine laying on the the bed with his arm in a sling and his leg in a cast. All of his happiness vanishes. Instead worry takes over and he rushes to his side.

"Blaine! Are you okay!" Kurt asks worryingly. 

"Yeah I'm good." He says simply.

"What happened?"

"We got in a crash."

What did he just say we? "What do you mean we?" Kurt asks confused.

"Me and Mrs.Elizabeth."

At that moment Kurt rushes out of the room to find his dad in the waiting room crying." Oh no, oh no." Kurt says over and over as he goes to his dad.

"Where is Mommy?" He asks afraid of the answer he will receive.

"She's gone, kiddo. She's gone,"

Every thing went dark. Saddness flooded his brain and he was just about to cry when he remembers something. Blaine. It was his fault.

He ran into blaines room screaming, "It's your fault it's all your fault! She's gone because of you,its all your fault!" Anger raged through Kurt his body shaking. He ran out of the room to his father and started to sob. He let all of his emotions out he just cryed and cryed. He didn't fully stop crying till a week later when he realized crying gets you no where.

He never spoke to Blaine Anderson again.


	2. New beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short-ish new chapter for you guys!

Present Day

Kurts POV-

As Kurt gets to school he sees Blaines car. As always it's in the front row. 

He's so full of him self Kurt thinks as he walks towards Santanas locker. There he finds Britt and San making out;nothing new. 

"Ugh,get a room!" Kurt shouts at them.

Santana smirks at him and gives Brittany a single peck on the cheek.

"I think we're starting are new routines for Nationals,and Coach Sylvester has not been very happy with the tumbling this season." Kurt says as he walks down the hall way towards his locker San and Britt close behind.

"The girl in front of me smells like a cheese burger and she makes me hungry!" Brittany says defeated.

"It's okay Britt I'll tell Coach that I saw her trying to make out with a Michael Bolton poster that will get her kicked off for sure" Santana says an evil glare in her eyes that Kurt loves.

"Come on, we are going to be late to practice if we keep planing brilliant plans,Let's meet up after school at breadstix we can talk about what ever then"

At Cheerios Practice Kurt is eyeing the football players like normal when he spots Blaine talking to Finn.

Just to get his brother to stop talking him he goes over.

"Hey,Finn what's for dinner tonight?" Kurt asks drawing s courious look from Blaine.

"I was not talking to you!" Kurt says as he pulls Finn away from Blaine.

"Uh-I don't know. Why are you asking me if your going out with San and Britt?" Fin asks confused.

"Uh," Crap gotta act fast "Just want to make sure Dad's eating right."

"Come on Lady Lips!" Santana yells "We have to do lifts, Britt and I can't hold up this hefty hog by ourselves!" She yells gesturing towards another cheerio.

"Coming! Bye Finn." Kurt says as he rushes if to help.

~  
Blaines POV 

Blaine gets to school an hour early because with all the fighting his parents have been doing its tiring being at home.

He Greets Miss.Pilsbury as he heads of to the locker room to shower and get ready.

He changes into his football uniform first thing and heads out towards the field.

He hears the all to perfect yet all to horrible Kurt Hummel.

"I think we're starting are new routines for Nationals,and Coach Sylvester has not been very happy with the tumbling this season."  
Of corce he is always talking about himself.

Blaine just pushes Kurt to the back of his mind and heads out to the field.

On the feild he's talking to Finn about improving his passes when Kurt comes over and starts talking to Finn about dinner.

"I was not talking to you!" Kurt yells at him while pulling Finn away.

Blaine just goes back to figure out how to throw better.

Later that day he goes to glee club witch is the best part of his day.

The theme that week is Taylor Swift. Mr.Shue explains that she is a big country/pop icon and blah blah blah.

Just then the last people you would expect to show up do.

Every one turns to stair at Brittany Peirce,Santana Lopez,And the heavenly devil Kurt Hummel.

"May I help you?"Mister Shue asks.

"Yes," Kurt says glancing at Santana and Brittany "We would like to join Glee Club"


	3. What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting sooner have been super busy!

Kurts POV

Once Cheerios practice is over Kurt Santana and Brittany head to the locker rooms to change.

Kurt meets San and Britt outside when he finished changing. But their not alone. 

"I love your hair!" Britt exclaims playing with none other than Blaine Andersons hair.

"Uh-Thanks?" Blaine gives a small smile."Why are you touching my hair?"

"Because it looks like curly fries!"

"Okay well I have to go to glee club now but we can talk later okay?"

"Okay!" Brittany gives him a big hug. "Mmm-you smell like raspberries!" She gives him a huge smile then  
Skips away. "Good bye Raspberry Curly Frie!"

He walks away towards the choir room and Kurt can't help but notice how good his ass looks in those skinny jeans.

Brittany runs over to Santana "Can we join glee club?"

"Uh sure Britt!" She says "Anything to make my girlfriend happy!"

Kurt can't help but intervene now.

"Britt do you really want to join glee club?" He says.

"Yes!" She says with a pouty lip.

"Okay what song?"Santana Asks.

"Uhh-Toxic! By my idol Britney Spears!"

"Okay!" Kurt says giving up.

"Let's go kick em' in the asses with our performance!" Santana says.

Chapter Text

Blaine POV

As Blaine is walking towards glee club  
He passes the locker rooms. Brittany and Santana are standing outside of them.

Brittany walks over to him and starts playing with his hair.

"I love your hair! It looks like curly fries!"

"Uh- Thanks?" How says in return. Why is she touching my hair?

She mumbles something else but Blaine can't really tell what.

"I have to go to glee club talk later okay?"   
Cause he's already late and needs to get there now.

"Okay!" She says giving him a big hug,"Mmm-you smell like raspberrys!"

She skips over to Santana.

"Goodbye Raspberry Curly Frie!"

Blaine heads of towards the choir room.

-

Kurt POV

"Okay we have sung this many times girls!"  
Kurt says,"We are going to do are dance the same as always. Okay here we go."

They walk into the choir room when every one is focused on the board and Mister Shue.

When every one sees them a hushed whisper fills the room.

"Can I help you?" Mr Shue asks.

"We would like to join glee club." Kurt says as he glances at a happy Brittany and a some what annoyed Santana.

His eyes fall on Blaine Anderson who is looking at the floor.

"We have an audition song to sing." Kurt says. Santana whispers it into the bands ear.

The music starts.  
"Baby can't you see I'm callin'  
A guy like you should wear a warnin'  
It's dangerous I'm fallin  
There's no escape I can't wait I need a hit baby give me it its dangerous I'm lovin'  
It. With the taste of you lips I'm on a ride your toxic I'm slippin under, with the taste of a posin paradise I'm addicted to you don't you know that you toxic?"

They Finnish the song and the room is full of cheers and claps. But Blaine just looks surprised.

"Your in!" Mister Shue says.

Brittany jumps up and down. Then runs over to the empty seat next to Blaine and starts playing with his hair.

"Okay I've put half of your names in the hat the other half of you choose a person got it."

Rachel's up first and picks Artie,  
Brittany gets Santana,  
Puck gets Mercedes,  
Finn gets Quinn,  
Tina gets Mike,  
Sam gets Rory.

Now it's his turn and there is only one person left. He pulls the slip of paper out of the hat and opens it.

"Who did you get Blaine?" Mr Shue asks.

"Kurt Hummel."

-

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?!? I'll try to add new chapter as soon as possible!
> 
> The next one will be longer!


End file.
